


Moonlight

by badvelvet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badvelvet/pseuds/badvelvet
Summary: They say your life can change radically when you meet your soulmate.... Wonwoo doesn't know that night will change his life





	Moonlight

Wonwoo has everything you could wish for, he studies at the best University of the country, he has a steady group of supportive and loving friends by his side, not mentioning his perfect grades. Wonwoo should be happy, he knows that, how can he still be acting like this.. cold and withdrawn. He knows why but acts like he does not. His best friends even joke around about him spending his entire life alone, but they might be right after all. 

Wonwoo's phone is ringing, it's 7:30pm, a Monday morning, the first day of the semester.This is the start of Wonwoo's second year at college. He opens his eyes slowly trying to keep them open so he doesn’t fall asleep right away. A ray of sunlight was slowly entering his room, reflecting on the dark floor of Wonwoo's messy room. It's was still early in the morning but he could already hear noises coming from the kitchen. He knew his roommates would be up before his alarm even rang, but Wonwoo did not want to hear their speech this year. 

Last year, on their first day, of college his best friends and former roommates spent almost an hour telling Wonwoo about college being the beginning of a new life, a fresh start. That maybe it was time for him to try to meet new people. But Wonwoo did not want to meet new people, he already had his high-school friends with him. None of them were actually in his class, they did all choose different major. Wonwoo was studying Literature and human sciences, Soonyoung and Jeonghan were studying at the Art Department while Seungcheol and Jihoon choose economics. They were all paired except for Wonwoo who ended alone by himself without any of his friends.The y tried to convince him, saying it was his chance to make new friends, Wonwoo said he'd try, but a year passed and he was still by himself, without any new friends to talk to. Wonwoo was fine with the idea of being alone, he knew that every evenings after class he'd find his best friends all reunited in the small living room having dinner together and he did not need anything else.

Wonwoo stepped out of his bed five minutes after his alarm woke him up and walked toward his bedroom's door, which opened up on the kitchen where he saw three of his friends running around the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen Soonyoung looked at him and smiled immediately.

'' Woo! You're finally up, we thought you'd never will, we were about to play a little game to choose the poor guy who'd have to push you out of your bed'' said the blue haired man. Seungcheol walked across the living room in direction of the two boys and slapped Wonwoo's shoulder.  
''Our good Wonwoo has decided to show up, I'm sure you're all excited for the second year to start, and maybe to make n-'' he knows exactly what his friend is going to say but he's lucky because Jeonghan cuts him off in a less than a second ''let him be and besides that you need to leave or you're going to be late for your first day'' Wonwoo starts to relax ''What time is it?'' asks Seungcheol, he turns in direction of the big clock above the TV ''7:40? FUCK'' He runs across the kitchen grabs his bag and in less than thirty seconds he's out of the apartment. Wonwoo takes a look at Jeonghan who addresses him a reassuring smile. Soonyoung and him are about to leave as well, the Art Department is close to their building so they're not stressed about being late. '' See you tonight!'' shouts Soonyoung, Jeonghan waves at him ‘’Good luck and have a nice day'' he nods to his friends and addresses a warm smile, three seconds later they're out of the apartment too and Wonwoo is alone. He decides to get ready quickly and then leave. 

Outside the weather is warm and the sun shines bright, it’s not too hot so Wonwoo is pleased. He has to walk five minutes to get to the university and he is supposed to be there at 8:30 am, so he still has twenty minutes left before heading there. He decides to stop by the little coffee shop around the corner, he orders an Iced americano as he usually does. His friends and him often go there all together, usually on Sundays to study or just hang out together. They spend generally the afternoon here, even if they live together they sometimes don’t really have the chance to hang out the five of them so they do it on Sundays, families have Sunday lunches, they have Sunday coffees. The woman at the counter hands him is coffee, and Wonwoo leaves to attend his first class. 

His first class is something he never had before, it’s called ‘’sociology’’, it sounds interesting to Wonwoo, he has always loved to learn new stuff and to develop his capacities even more. His professor is a man named Mr.Park, he did some brief researches about him the night before and according to what he found, he seems to be very interesting and more importantly recognised in his own profession. Wonwoo did not need anything else to get himself excited for this new class. He enters the classroom fifteen minutes early so he is able to choose a seat at the back of the room so nobody sits next to him. He takes his computer out of his backpack placed on the chair next to him, puts his coffee next to it on his table and waits for the others to arrive. As minutes pass the room starts filling up, he does not recognise half of the students, but it’s not like he ever paid attention to them anyway. The room is almost full, when three students enter. He look up at them briefly and then starts to look at his computer screen again but he gets distracted when a voice takes him out of his thoughts.

‘’ I’m sorry but it seems like the room is full and the only seat that remains available is next to you’’ Wonwoo looks at the tall boy, he has a very slim figure, and silky black hair with a nice trendy haircut. He takes is bag off the chair to let the boy settle next to him, he has no choice and he’s not going to draw attention by not letting the boy sit next to him, plus he does not seem like a noisy or annoying guy. The boy takes place on the chair, ‘’Oh, I’m Minghao by the way’’ he says, ‘’I’m Wonwoo’’ the two boys can’t exchange any more words, and Wonwoo is not mad about that, because a middle age man enters the room and he instantly recognises him. 

‘’ Hi I’m Mr.Park nice to meet you, I’ll be your sociology professor for this semester, I hope we all get along very soon so this semester is a joy for all of us’’. He is smiling brightly and there’s something very warm coming from him, Wonwoo is even more excited. The class starts and Wonwoo begins writing down on his computer every words coming out of his professor’s mouth. He stops his lesson ten minutes earlier to talk about their assignment for the semester. ‘’ As you know now sociology is something you share with others, this is why this assignment is going to be a group project’’. Hearing this sentence makes Wonwoo feel a little sick, he hates group assignments, he tries to avoid them everytime and it worked last year but this time he’s not sure he’ll be able to. Mr.Park continues ’’And you can’t negotiate, if you want to work on you own your grade will immediately go down. It’s a great opportunity to exchange point of views and knowledge so take it’’. Wonwoo hesitates on working by himself but he wants to keep his good grades this year too, so he’ll have to work with that. Mr.Park finishes ‘’ You are free to choose your partners you’ll work in groups of four or five, if you don’t find a partner meet me at the end of the class I’ll try to find a solution’’. As soon as Mr.Park stops talking, Wonwoo hears someone talking, someone talking to him. Minghao is looking at him hesitant ‘’ Hey, well I just arrived at this University and I barely know anyone except two other guys in this class, I’m an exchange student’’ Wonwoo knows exactly where this conversation is going ‘’ So I was wondering if you wanted to join my friends and I for the group project we need one more person, If you have people you want to work with I totally understand. They are just two tables before us’’ He can see two boys turning around, both smiling at them. ‘’No, I mean no I don’t have anyone to work with yet so I guess I can join the three of you’’ answers Wonwoo, still hiding his shaky hands under the table.  
‘’ Cool, perfect let’s go see Mr.Park to give him our names so we can leave’’  
They all stand up and walk in direction of the professor’s desk and then walk out of the room.

‘’Let me introduce you quickly to my friends before we all go in separate directions’’ Wonwoo stops ‘’ So this is Jun he is an exchange student like me, we’re both from the same University in China, and this is Seugkwan, we all live together, we’re roommates’’. The three boys appear to Wonwoo all very nice, he’s telling himself that maybe it’s going to be easy to work in a group with them, that maybe he is going to make new friends, he’s trying to reassure himself. They all greet each other, Wonwoo introduces himself and they all go their own way. He is about to walk in to his next class when Minghao stops him. 

‘’Wonwoo, sorry to interrupt you on your way to class but I’m still a little bit lost do you know where is this room?’’ he shows a little piece of paper to Wonwoo with the number of the room. ‘’Yes that’s actually where I’m going right now I guess we’re in the same class again, you can just walk with me’’ he’s trying to be nice since he’s going to share two classes with the him, ‘’Oh thanks, what’s your major?’’ He asks Wonwoo ‘’Literature and social science, what about you?’’  
‘’Well I’ll guess we’re going to see each other more than expected, cause that’s basically what I’m studying too, plus I’m taking classes in an other department a few hours a week’’. 

Wonwoo realises slowly that he might get to know someone in his department for the first time, but he’s not really mad about it, he just thinks he needs to stop worrying about it, that is the last thing he needs, so he tells himself to just wait and see. The two boys walk together exchanging small talks until they reach the room, they enter together Wonwoo goes to the back of the classroom as usual. Minghao seems to hesitate, when Wonwoo turns around, he surprises himself at the moment he opens his mouth ‘’ You want to seat next to me?’’, Minghao smiles and nods. The class is interesting but Wonwoo is a little bit tired, he did not get much sleep last night. The day goes on faster that he expected, Minghao is in almost all of his classes, and they find themselves sitting next to each other everytime. It’s the end of his first day, as he’s leaving the literature building his phones buzzes in his pocket, he notices on the screen several notifications, most from the group chat he has with his friends, they’re talking about them meeting all together to have diner at home, they talk about ordering food and how they want to hear how it went for each other on this first day of school. Wonwoo knows he better go home and rest before they start harassing him to see if the little Wonwoo made friends. He puts his headphones on, and starts walking home, in less than ten minutes he is laying in his bed eyes shut and within three minutes he’s sleeping.

When Wonwoo opens his eyes it’s 6:15pm, he feels better than this morning, less tired even though he’s sure he’ll be able to sleep well tonight too. His bedroom door is half opened and he can hear soonyoung and Jeonghan talking in the room next-door. He stretches his arms and his back before putting on a black hoodie and leaving his room to join them. Jeonghan shouts Wonwoo’s name when he sees him appearing in the room ‘’Hey Woo, I hope we did not wake you up, we were a little bit loud’’, Jeonghan seems very happy, he had always been a bright person but there is something else, Wonwoo can tell. He has known Jeonghan since primary school, their parents are neighbours and very good friends, he is the first real friend he ever made, then he met the others during his school years. 

‘’What is going on?’" Wonders Wonwoo "Nothing in particular" but Jeonghan quickly catch Wonwoo’s look and he continues ‘’Well we’re just talking about new students in our department and also in our class nothing big’’ Soonyoung starts speaking ‘’He just does not want to admit that he might have a crush on a boy we saw at the dance studio earlier’’ Wonwoo knows that Soonyoung might tell the truth, he knows Jeonghan way to well. His friend’s feelings have the tendency to be very quick so for him to have a crush on someone barely saw earlier is nothing shocking to Wonwoo. ‘’I don’t… I don’t what you are talking about Soonyoungie….’’ Jeonghan is blushing a little and then with the four eyes on him he seems to let go ‘’Ok maybe, I say maybe I have a little crush on that guy…’’ his cheeks are now red. ‘’You haven’t stopped talking about him… and it’s been six hours’’ Jeonghan wants to answer but he’s stopped by Jihoon’s voice ‘’Six long hours since what?’’ He little blond guy asks sitting down on the couch facing the one they’re sitting on, Seungcheol just behind him. ‘’Oh nothing Jeonghan has a crush nothing big’’ said Wonwoo smiling ‘’ Oh great! Tell us more about him what’s his name, how is he?’’ Seungcheol seems very excited by the news and he can’t wait to hear the answers to his questions.

‘’ Well I don’t know I briefly saw him but I think he is going to take the same classes as us, so I’ll keep you posted’’ Jeonghan starts to be excited as well ‘’ Well we can’t wait to here more about that Sunday for our daily reunion’’. They all start talking about how was their first day of school, and then they order Chinese food. Wonwoo is glad that nobody is asking him anything but it does not last as soon as the food is on the little table between the two couches, Seungcheol looks at him "So, Woo, we did not hear about your day anything exciting?" Wonwoo hopes that his friends will be less annoying once he tells them about the group project and about the three boys he met. " Well, I started with sociology the class was very interesting, but the professor wants us to work in groups for our semester’s assignment so I’m working with three other guys and one of them is in almost all of my classes so we sat together we talked a little he seems to be nice". They’re all wearing bright smiles on their faces " Wow! That’s amazing it seems like you made friends, maybe we can all meet, or invite them here" says Seungcheol almost jumping on the couch ‘’We’re not friends, we just share the same classes don’t get too excited’’. They soon move on to another topic of conversation, Jihoon and Seungcheol talk about how one of their teacher is already putting a lot of pressure on the students, Soonyoung and Jeonghan mention a dance project they might be part of in the middle of the semester, after eating they watch a film before all going to bed after this long day. Wonwoo does not take too long fall asleep. The rest of the week is similar to the first day he meets Minghao in class they share the same desk in most of the classes, in sociology he starts to work with the three boys on their assignment and it’s already Friday. He’s leaving the building after his last class of the week, Seungcheol and Jihoon are waiting for him to walk home together. 

"Hey Wonwoo!" Wonwoo turns to look behind him, he sees Minghao coming in his direction "Are you going to the party tonight?" He looks surprised "What party?" asks Seungcheol "Well our department is having a party at a bar I think I might be going with Seugkwan and Jun, I’m Minghao by the way I share several classes with Wonwoo". Jihoon and Seungcheol introduce themselves in return, and then Jihoon says something unexpected "Well of course he’s coming, we might join as well", Wonwoo can’t believe what his friend, no what his BEST friend said "Oh cool well Wonwoo keep us updated on the group chat but I guess I’ll see you all tonight!" He says waving at them and leaving them behind. "Why the fuck did you say that I, that we were going to this shitty party?" Wonwoo is mad at him, "Woo, you just made a friend and he seems very nice, so yes we’re going and now that I told him you were attending the party we can’t go back". 

There is no way he can escape the party tonight because all of his friends are excited and want to join as well. They plan a little before party at their house, Wonwoo knows he’s going to need strength so he drinks a few beers, Jeonghan Soonyoung and Seungcheol are drinking a sweet liquor, it smells like fruit. Jihoon decides not to drink because he knows how is friends are when they’re drunk and you need one sober mind to deal with anything that might happen tonight. Wonwoo is a little bit tipsy but not that much, he’s a bit disappointed, so he tells himself he’ll order a few drinks at the bar. Seungcheol and Soonyoung seem a little more tipsy but they’re still very coherent and Jeonghan… well Jeonghan he is almost drunk, he seems very happy even more than he is sober, he can’t stop smiling and laughing. He’s not the annoying friend when drunk, most of the time he’s happy. The five of them decide to leave in direction of the bar. It’s not too far and they get there in around twelve minutes. There are a lot of people inside but the bar is really big so it does not seem like too crowded, Wonwoo is happy about that. They all enter together, as they walk in Wonwoo spots Minghao with three other boys, he recognises Seungkwan and Jun but he does not know the third one.

"Hey Wonwoo! How long have you been there?"  
" We just arrived ", he answers  
" Well you already know Seungkwan and Jun, but let me introduce you my other friend, this is Hansol he is one of my roommates too"  
Hansol greets them, he starts to introduce his friends in return but Jeonghan and Soonyoung are missing  
" They ran into people they know I think they’re drinking with them upstairs but Soonyoung texted me, they’ll go down soon". Wonwoo does not say much.  
" There is a free table over there’’ Minghao is pointing at a table ‘’What if we all sit there and order drinks" they all agree, very excited.  
The decide to play drinking games, Wonwoo is pretty good so he does not drink that much, but Minghao and Seungkwan are not that lucky they keep drinking round after round. The night goes on nicely they all chat together, get to know each other quickly. It’s almost midnight when Wonwoo spots Soonyoung, he waves at him, and Soonyoung starts walking in direction of their table, look in Soonyoung’s eyes seems very happy but Jeonghan on the contrary looks terrified, he stops in the middle of the bar and walk to the opposite of the bar. Jihoon is the only one who saw that happened, apart from Wonwoo They both excuse themselves saying they need some air, Jihoon whispers something at to Seungcheol’s ear to explain the situation. Seungcheol says he’s going to stay and play with the four other guys.  
They notice Jeonghan rushing out of the bar, almost tripping every steps he makes.  
" What the fuck is going on " cries Jihoon. Jeonghan is breathless standing on the sidewalk leaning on a street light trying to catch his breath.  
" I can’t go in there, I can’t sit with all of you " the three boys are looking at him, intrigued. He is usually a very outgoing and sociable guy, so they’re all surprised.  
" This is stupid " yells Jihoon, for the second time in a row, ‘’Why?’’  
" I can’t go in there when you’re sitting with the boy I talked to you about…"  
Wonwoo is surprised, and doesn’t understand, all he knows right now is that Jeonghan is very drunk and freaking out. « What are you talking about? » says Wonwoo making his voice as soft as possible, he’s trying to calm him down. It’s not the first he freaks out for no reason, but it’s usually school related. Jeonghan seems to be better, he finally explains ‘’You know Soonyoung talked about a guy that I might have a crush on, well he’s seating at your table and I’m here drunk barely able to make full coherent sentences and -‘’  
" That’s it?" responds Jihoon cutting him off. Wonwoo still does not understand how he could be sitting with someone from the Art Department, Jeonghan is drunk maybe he took one of his new friends for somebody else.  
" It might be a mistake, I don’t know anyone from the Art Department, are you sure it was him? " 

He is sure, Jeonghan might be drunk but he knows it was him. He explains that he walked by him very quickly in the bar when they arrived and almost recognised him, but it was when he saw him sitting with his friends that he had the confirmation. Jeonghan is definitely not ready to face him right now, Wonwoo still does not know who he is and Jeonghan does not want to tell him, scared thinking about Wonwoo or any of his friends doing a dumb thing because they’re all drunk. After his three friends tried to convince him to come with them for ten minutes, Jeonghan agrees but says he’ll only stay a few minutes and then leave. Wonwoo and Jihoon are determined to find out who is the mysterious boy.  
The four of them get back inside walking across the room to find they’re friends. When they finally get there Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan and the boy knows he’ll have to explain himself later. Wonwoo quickly introduces Soonyoung and Jeonghan to the rest of the group, apologising for leaving the table 15 minutes ago. The night goes on and Jeonghan stays quiet by Wonwoo’s side, Minghao and Seungkwan seem very drunk at this point, he wonders how many round they lost while he was outside. They all talk together, except for Jeonghan who seems very shy and quiet. But then Jun looks at him and ask Jeonghan if he is also taking class department because him and Minghao are taking dance classes there, and he seems to remember Wonwoo’s friend. They both start to talk together, Jeonghan still being awkward but he seems a little bit more relaxed. After an hour Soonyoung, Jeonghan, Seugkwan, Jun and Hansol leave. Minghao, Jihoon and Wonwoo decide to stay a little bit longer. Wonwoo surprises himself because he is actually having fun, all the boys are nice, and they get along with his friends. When they all decide to leave Minghao is very.. very drunk. Wonwoo wants to take him home with his roommates but he wants to go home to his place. Wonwoo decides he’ll walk him home, Jihoon decides he’ll come with them just in case. They’re lucky Minghao seem to remember his own address, Wonwoo taps it quickly in his phone, and they all start walking. He lives ten minutes away from the bar, which is pretty nice, Wonwoo was scared they’d have to walk across the city in the middle of the night. Jihoon and Minghao are having a drunk talk about school, Wonwoo starts to feel tired so he does not talk a lot. Time flies and they’re almost here according to Wonwoo’s phone, they pass by a convenient store on the corner of what appears to be Minghao’s street. Suddenly Wonwoo hears something, a voice coming from behind them.

" Minghao?" They all turn around, just behind them a man dressed with a black hoodie, is walking fast, almost running in their direction after they turned around. Wonwoo does not know who he is and according to Minghao’s expression him neither. Wonwoo looks at Jihoon and they both make a step forward to make sure Minghao stands behind them, he does not know the man and who would call his friend’s name in the middle of the street. The unknown guy is now standing in front of them.  
" I was in the convenient store when I saw you, I was not sure it was you are you okay? ",the guy takes his cap off and Wonwoo can’t help himself but looking at him.  
" Minghao do you know him? "  
" Min it’s me, I’m Mingyu "  
" Oh! Gyu! What are you doing here? "  
" Well as I said I was going home, but I'm asking you same thing and who are they? "  
Wonwoo is confused, he looks at Jihoon and his friends appears to be in the same state of mind.  
" Jihoon, Wonwoo this is my last roommate, I’m sorry I did not recognise him in the dark I could not see very well "  
So this Mingyu, he is Minghao’s roommates. Wonwoo still hasn’t took off his eyes of the tall and dark-haired boy. He doesn’t know why but he just can’t. Their eyes meet but the contact breaks when Minghao starts talking again.  
" Gyu let me introduce you Wonwoo and Jihoon they’re my new friends, we were at the bar and they insisted to walk me home even though I said I was fine… "

Mingyu looks at his roommate and smiles, and his smile is beautiful. Wonwoo shakes his head, why is he thinking about a stranger’s smile so suddenly. Mingyu takes Minghao home and they leave. On the way back, Jihoon and Wonwoo do not speak they’re both tired and once they get home, Wonwoo rushes to his room. He takes off his clothes and settles himself comfortably in his bed. He starts to think about everything that happened tonight, about Jeonghan freaking out, but as soon as he closes his eyes, there is only one thing on his mind, and that thing is Mingyu.


End file.
